


Refer to Mr. Refreshing

by villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, advice columnist!Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: Sugawara reluctantly runs an advice column and Daichi really needs some right now.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Dear Refreshing-kun,_  
  
_I've never written to one of these kinds of things before so sorry if I end up messing this up._  
  
_It seems rude to just get right down to it and say what's troubling me but I don't want to take up too much of your time so maybe it'd be for the best if I did anyway._  
  
_I'm starting my first year of college and while it's never bothered me in the past I'm starting to feel like I've missed out on something after graduating High School. You see, being a part of a club wasn't mandatory at my school and since none of the available clubs really interested me at the time I never saw a reason to join one and instead focused on my studies._  
  
_Only now though, I'm starting to feel like I've missed out on something and I'm afraid it might be too late to fix it. If I can I'd like to change that starting this year and join a club so that I'm not always just stuck by myself studying. The only problem is I've never been particularly passionate in anything so I wouldn't know which club I should join. I don't want to drag everyone else down by being_ _involved halfheartedly but I don't know what else to do! There's nothing I really would like to be involved with club wise as far as I can tell._  
  
_What should I do? I don't want to spend another year studying all the time but I don't even know where to start when it comes to picking a club. And what if I pick the wrong one? I'd be wasting the other members time with me all because I joined something I wasn't committed to!_  
  
_I know you probably have tons of more important letters with more pressing issues to deal with than mine but if you had the time could you please help with this?_  
  
_sincerely, Villager B_

* * *

 _ **Villager B,**_  
  
_**Since this is your first time writing in I don't blame you for being nervous. Just know that there's no right or wrong way to write a letter to me.**_  
  
_**Getting to your problem though, it sounds like rather than feeling regret for not being in a club it sounds like you're just feeling pressured by your peers because you didn't get involved in one earlier. If that's the case then you shouldn't think that you should have gotten involved with something you appear to be indifferent to!**_  
  
_**If that's not it and you're still set on joining a club then I recommend looking to things you're interested in and see if there's a club relating to that here! It doesn't have to be something that you've got a diehard passion for, a good friend of mine said herself that just so long as you've got a bit of interest or curiosity in something it's enough to potentially spark a passion that you otherwise wouldn't have discovered.**_  
  
_**On the off chance that you really don't end up finding anything that catches your eye though I should tell you that there's nothing wrong with what you've been doing. Personally I think it's rather admirable that you're so devoted to your studies- not everyone can say that you know. If you're feeling like you're isolating yourself that way then I'd recommend starting a study group, that way you can both work on your grades and meet new people with the same majors and possibly interests as you.**_  
  
_**Feel free to write to me again if you have anything else you want to ask about or to update me on the situation. I'm always happy to listen to you're problems!**_  
  
_**\- Mr. Refreshing**_  
  
_**p.s. your write in name bothered me a bit. You shouldn't see yourself as a Villager B you know, but if you insist just remember- Villager B's can fight too!!**_

* * *

 

Tanaka wasn't sure what to make of the tiny first year girl who had hurriedly thrust a piece of paper at him first thing in the morning.  
  
As much as he wanted for it to be a confession or something of the like, his hopes were quickly crushed when he saw the familiar layout of their club application form. Which reminded him, she'd yelled something in his face before doing so but Tanaka had been so caught off guard he hadn't been able to catch it.  
  
Tanaka smiled apologetically (hopefully it came off as apologetic less he have a repeat incident of what had happened in high school). "Sorry what was that? I didn't catch what you said."  
  
The girl stared up at him, cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment. "I said please let me join your club!" she loudly stuttered out her words more like a declaration than a request, the loud voice suddenly coming from the tiny girl surprising Tanaka.  
  
He didn't even bother to waste another moment even to go over her application form. This girl's tenacity and drive to even just deliver her form was enough for Tanaka to have made up his mind about her. As meek as she first appeared she clearly had some spirit in her.  
  
"Then in that case," Tanaka gave her his best smile "welcome to the club uh, Yachi?"  
  
The girl, Yachi, nodded affirmatively. "Yes! Thank you for having me! I promise I'll try not to let you down!"  
  
Tanaka couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm before going around her to unlock the club room. "I think you'll do just fine here, Yacchan!"  
  
"Y-Yacchan?"  
  
Unknown to them, nearby another girl was silently watching the entire scene unfold before her, a small smile playing at her lips. "Another job well done, Mr.Refreshing." She turned away from them as the sounds of another class dismissing flooded the halls. Pushing her glasses back up from where they had slid down, she searched the crowd for a familiar faded yellow bomber jacket. She didn't need to look for long before owner of said jacket waved to her over the crowd.  
  
"Shimizu!"  
  
Shimizu nodded in greeting as Sugawara made his way through the crowd to her side. Her smile from earlier must've still been lingering as he called attention to it with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Did something good happen while you were waiting for me Shimizu?" Sugawara bumped into her playfully, ineffectively goading her on.  
  
She shook her head. "Not to me. Let's just say that Mr.Refreshing has done it again and leave it at that." Shimizu's small smile widened sightly at the disappointed way her friend's face fell with a quiet 'oh'. "Speaking of, I just picked up another batch from the drop box. Looks like we've got work to do."  
  
Sugawara threw his head back in an exaggerated groan. "You mean _I've_ got work. Why did you decide to make this a bi-weekly thing again?"  
  
" _We_ decided that because _you_ were complaining about having too much free time and I don't have classes on Tuesdays so it worked out." Shimizu paused before pointedly adding, "and I may not write the responses but you know you'd be lost without me handling all the, what was it you called it, boring paperwork? To make sure we're running smoothly and don't get backed up."  
  
Sugawara stopped and clapped his hands together in front of him in a prayer, eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, great Shimizu-sama I'm sorry for offending thee! Please do not make me suffer under the weight of paperwork!"  
  
Shimizu laughed quietly, earning Sugawara a number of envious looks from several guys in passing. Oh if only they knew. "I think I'm in a merciful mood today so you're good."  
  
Sugawara allowed himself to relax before following her to out of the building.

* * *

It still wasn't known how it had gotten out that Shimizu was an assistant to the infamously popular college advice columnist Mr.Refreshing but ever since she'd been pestered practically nonstop for further details on just who the man behind the advice was. There were even a few ridiculous rumors going around that she was actually Mr.Refreshing himself and that the whole assistant thing was just an act to cover her tracks and to be perfectly honest, that wasn't entirely wrong.  
  
While Sugawara was ultimately the man who the pseudonym was referring to, originally it'd been Shimizu's idea. Now nearly three years and several hundreds of letters later, there they were with arguably one of the most popular segments on their college's student run website. And as much work as went into it, Shimizu couldn't say she regretted a moment of it. Sugawara on the other hand...  
  
"Ahh! I feel like we're running a directory! You could answer half of this stuff just by looking it up online!" Sugawara groaned, throwing back his head in exasperation.  
  
Shimizu didn't bother hiding her amused smile. "Well they did technically, didn't they? They emailed you after all." She took a sip from her tea, paying no mind to the murderous look Sugawara sent her in favor of sorting through the physical letters they'd gotten. Emails were the more common kind of mail they received but there was always at least a couple of actual hand written letters every time at the end of the week waiting for them.  
  
"How many more do we have anyways?"  
  
"That depends, how many have you finished writing the responses for?"  
  
Sugawara made a few quick clicks on his laptop. He let out and even louder elongated groan at the results. "Not enough. Not nearly enough."  
  
"Then there's your answer. Good news though, we don't have that many physical letters here asking for advice." Shimizu waved a few of the opened letters in the air which Sugawara snatched from her eagerly.  
  
Other than letters asking for advice, they also got a fair amount of letters updating how past issues were resolved and notes expressing their gratitude for Mr.Refreshing's wise words. As far as they knew, Mr.Refreshing had yet to have a single unsatisfied customer yet. Something even Sugawara had been uncharacteristically rather proud of himself. Shimizu may not have commented much on it verbally, but the man knew all too well she wasn't letting that fact go any time soon. A grin easily made it's way on Sugawara's face as he scanned the letters. As much of a pain as the job was these almost made it worth it.  
  
Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mood for this chapter is: screw it

 

_Dear Mr. Refreshing,_  
  
_This isn't something that I normally do but my friend recently wrote in to you and from what she's told me it seems to have worked out_  
_great for her and I'm out of options so_  
  
  
No. Nope. This wasn't happening this is a bad idea.  
  
  
_Mr. Refreshing,_  
  
_I'm currently in a situation that I no longer am able to have any control over any_  
  
  
Fuck fuck fuckkkk  
  
  
_Mr.Refreshing-san_  
  
No.  
  
  
_Mr. Refreshing,_  
  
_Ok, I'll be honest. I normally don't put a lot of merit into things like these. I believe that people shouldn't go around asking for stranger's opinions on their personal matters unless it's a therapist or someone like that so writing into something like this isn't something I'd normally do._  
  
_That being said, I don't think I have any other option as asking advice from someone I know would only serve to cause more problems than to help solve any._  
  
What am I doing.

  
Daichi rested his head on folded arms as he deleted what had to be his tenth draft of a letter he wasn't even sure he intended on sending. Never had he ever thought that things would come to this. After months of dodging questions and making excuses, he'd finally run out of time to stall any longer. Daichi had completely and utterly backed himself into a corner.  
  
Essentially, come the end of the semester, he was fucked.  
  
He peeked up at the screen, his focus zoning in on the other email tab with narrowed eyes like it was taunting him. Daichi had read and reread the email so many times since receiving it he could probably recite the whole thing word for word by memory alone. Each and every one of those words were like a nail in his coffin and he was running low on options for a means of escaping being buried alive.  
  
According to his friends this "Mr.Refreshing" person seemed to give solid advice for those too anxious or unwilling to seek help from people that they actually knew. Daichi himself however, didn't see the appeal in it. Sure there'd been plenty of good resulting from it but the idea of willingly opening up to a complete stranger just didn't sit right with him. Who even knew if it was a stranger? This person could have numerous ways of finding out the identities of the people pouring their hearts out to them and be giving biased advice. It just didn't seem reasonable.  
  
So why was Daichi bothering to entertain the idea that this person may be able to help him? Easy. It was because at this point he was desperate and it really was something he needed a mutually anonymous opinion on to get help for. Asking his friends would only complicate the matter and make further questions about him rise and if _she_ happened to find out somehow... It was just not worth the potential risk.

It wasn't too late to do something. He could try again to persuade them to giving him more time. Make them see how this was a mistake. And just like all the other times before, he'd likely be shut down. Again. Maybe his friends would understand and come in at his time of need and help him instead of completely changing the way they saw him like Daichi had always tried to avoid. After all, just because someone didn't know who he was didn't mean that the help they'd offer him was going to be any better or worse than what they would give him.

Oh, who was he kidding? Daichi loved his friends- he really did! But sometimes the advice they'd offer was a little... questionable. Or a lot questionable, depending on the day.  
  
He stared at the now half deleted draft until his eyes stung with the need to blink. Daichi had until the end of the semester to fix this. And while that gave him a little over three months it didn't feel like nearly enough time. He could probably come up with something better if he had the time but...  
  
Screw it. Daichi's wasted enough time avoiding this already. The sooner he got some help the better.

* * *

  
_Mr. Refreshing,_  
  
_Ok I can't really say that I really get the whole appeal of writing in like this but I've run out of options._  
  
_I'll just cut to the chase, when I first enrolled in here my parents had the idea to have me put in an arranged marriage which I highly opposed so they gave me the option of having two years to find someone on my own. Well two years is nearly up and I'm still single and still very much don't want to get married. Well not yet at least. My mom's coming to visit me at the end of this semester and she's expecting me to either be in a committed relationship or to be preparing to meet people her and my dad picked out for me. Actually if things haven't changed from the last time they brought it up, they may already have someone specific picked out._  
  
_None of my friends know about this and I'm not about to ask them about it any time soon either since that'd only create a new mess of problems for me so this really is my last resort. There's no other way to put it other than I'm desperate._  
  
_If there's really anything you can think of that would help, please tell me._

* * *

  
  
Sugawara wasn't sure how long he stared at the screen. Just that by the time he'd finally been able to tear his attention away from it that the food Shimizu had lovingly prepared for them had long since gotten cold.  
  
At this point he didn't even need to be looking at the screen to know the contents of the email. He'd reread it enough times to confirm that, yes, his eyes hadn't been mistaken and he really did just receive an email about an arranged marriage. Just what the hell did this person expect that he'd have to tell them anyways? "Oh sorry, I don't know what to tell you here but I hope everything works out!" That'd _really_ help.  
  
Maybe that wasn't quite right. It wasn't that Sugawara didn't have an idea of what to say- he did, he just didn't know how serious he should be about it. This really wasn't something he should be offering his input on yet here this person was asking for it, albeit reluctantly. And it wasn't the first time he'd received a letter that he'd suspected was based on lies. It hadn't happened often and while this one certainly gave Sugawara more than enough reason to question the sender's sincerity, the entire tone of it is what finally drove it home that the guy was absolutely serious about this.  
  
Without being asked, Shimizu refilled his tea. (The only thing Sugawara had managed to stomach while reading the letter.) "Writers block?"

Sugawara groaned in response, pressing the heels of his palms into closed eyes until he could see stars.

"Is this something that needs a second opinion?" Shimizu asked hesitantly. It wasn't too often that she offered to help in reading, let alone responding, to the letters but for some things Sugawara had no choice but to ask her for it. Even if her advice wasn't seen to be quite as sound as Sugawara's was it was, it was still always nice to have a second opinion.  
  
He pushed the laptop over to her. "Knock yourself out."  
  
She checked briefly to confirm that it was really alright before skimming through the email. The further down Shimizu got in it the wider her eyes became behind half framed glasses. "Well this is... different."  
  
"You're telling me! Different doesn't even begin to describe it. I think for once I'm stumped on what to tell this guy."  
  
"Or girl."  
  
Sugawara shook his head. He beckoned for her to pass the laptop back. "Nope, it's a guy. You know how I know that?"  
  
"How?" Shimizu responded after a short pause.  
  
He turned the screen towards her after scrolling up a little. On the top of the screen was all the sender information, normally reading that it was sent through a school account with whatever nickname the sender chose to be known as.  
  
"Because he used his personal email and didn't bother changing the sender name."  
  
Shimizu's eyes widened. "Oh. Well, in that case-"  
  
"Say no more," Sugawara pushed the laptop off him in favor of laying down the full length of the couch. "I'm already on damage control."  
  
"Isn't that my job?"  
  
"Well I told you about it didn't I?"  
  
Shimizu didn't say anything. Instead she fixed him with a suspicious look. Not like he could blame her. For him to be interested in doing more than necessary for the column was uncharacteristic of him to say the least. Didn't mean he was about to admit to it of course. Though it hadn't taken her long before Sugawara finally couldn't take being at the receiving end of her unwavering stare anymore. He flipped over on his stomach to face her, eyes shut and hands once again clapped in prayer.  
  
"I'm sorry great editor Shimizu-sama! Please help continue to take care of me and in return I'll treat you by making dinner tomorrow!"  
  
She put her hand up signalling him to stop. "It's fine. I don't think we need to suffer more food poisoning because of you."

Sugawara cried out in opposition. "Hey my cooking's not that bad! You ate the mapo tofu I made last month, remember? That was good!"  
  
"Sugawara we're friends, and friends should be honest with one another." Shimizu turned to him with the most deadpanned expression humanly possible. "And honestly, that tofu was literally too spicy to eat without drinking generous amounts of water between each bite."  
  
"Well _I_ thought it tasted good."  
  
"That's because you don't have human taste buds. You want me to send out the standard apology letter or not?"  
  
When Sugawara's response wasn't immediate as it usually was Shimizu prodded him gently. Even as she did though, he didn't react. Instead Sugawara was staring hard in contemplation at the email, a small smile formed as the gears in his head began turning. The answer he eventually gave surprised her to say the least.  
  
"Nah. I got this, I think."  
  
Having made up his mind, Sugawara clicked to start writing his reply.

* * *

  
  
**_Sawamura,_ **  
  
**_First, you said this was your first time writing in to me so I guess I can't blame you for making this mistake but next time try checking the guidelines or rereading your email before you send it. It's only as anonymous as you make them you know._ **  
  
**_Second, even though I don't usually do this since it'd be a breech of privacy since you thought it was anonymous and not to mention that I'd be giving a biased opinion if I happen to know you, I'd still be open to helping you out with your problem if you still want. Normally whenever someone accidentally sends their name or another person's name in their letters I outright refuse to give a published response but seeing as you seem kind of desperate and I'd hate to leave you hanging in your time of need, I'm willing to make an exception to that rule just this once. Albeit privately, but something tells me you won't mind that._ **  
  
**_If you do take me up on that offer though there's something I should tell you beforehand. Due to, let's call it security reasons, I can't tell you my actual name. A bit unfair, I know, since I already know yours but if there weren't people who wanted to have my ass handed to me because of advice I gave to people they knew, I'd be up for it. Sadly that's not the case, unless you'd happen to be really good at keeping secrets that is._ **  
  
**_Just respond and tell me if you'd still like my help. I'm not one to pressure people into getting help even when they need it but I do encourage it. Even if your problem's a little different from the ones I've helped before._ **  
  
**_-Mr.Refreshing_ **  
  
**_p.s. see? this is how you send an email anonymously. amazing right?_ **

* * *

  
  
_Mr.Refreshing,_  
  
_Deal. I may have to revise what I initially thought of you. If we're being honest here, I thought all your advice was in some way biased._  
  
_-Daichi_  
  
_p.s. haha. And just so you know, I'm actually pretty good at keeping secrets. I've kept this one for two years haven't I? Also it's kind of tedious to keep on referring to you with your long-ass pen name and it'd certainly help me trust you more if you did give me a proper name to call you by. Just something to consider. Trust is a two way thing after all.  
_

_p.p.s. And please just call me Daichi. It's always weird to hear people refer to me by my family name. Even someone I barely only sort of met via email._

* * *

  
  
_**Daichi,**_  
  
_**Fair enough. In that case would you like to talk about this over email or just meet in person Mr.expert secret keeper?**_  
  
_**-Sug**_  
  
  
Sugawara froze as his hands hovered over the keyboard. If Shimizu knew what he was considering doing she'd already be scolding him for the needless risk he was taking. There was a reason beyond confidentiality and giving unbiased advice that Sugawara never responded to non anonymous letters. This one by all means shouldn't have been any different but just like how he got caught up in this whole mess, the same reoccurring thought after reading through that letter came to Sugawara again.  
  
_I can't just do nothing._

He was supposed to just say a standard, "I'm sorry, but since you mentioned a name I cannot give you advice for your issue due to it being a breech of your privacy.", never mind the fact that Sugawara had no idea who Sawamura Daichi was. As far as he knew, he'd never heard nor met anyone with that name so just offering online advice should have been more than enough. Yet here he was about to put the entire column at risk because he wanted to know just who it was that was having premarital problems of all things. And sure, maybe the whole "trust is a two way thing" had gotten to Sugawara a bit more than he thought it would but if he were being honest, Daichi wasn't wrong to say so. What harm could come from having one other person know who he was anyways? Let alone someone who didn't buy into what he was doing in the first place.

Shimizu was still in her afternoon classes and even if she wasn't as long as she didn't just happen to be looking at his screen, she wouldn't read his emails unless given permission. If there was any time to do this then it'd be now.  
  
Sugawara bit back a smile. She was going to be so pissed off once she found out. He finished off the response.  
  
Screw it.  
  
**_-Suga_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know when exactly i should put up the next chapter for this until i remembered it was Daichi's birthday today so here's to you captain
> 
> i honestly thought this chapter was going to be much longer but i think that's bc there were so many letters in this one oops.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something i kinda did out of nowhere but i liked the idea behind it so i wanted to see where it went. this is also a lot shorter than i usually make my chapters but that seemed like a good cutoff for a first chapter so next chapter's definitely going to be longer than this and i'll probably have that up sooner rather than later so look forward to that
> 
> i dont wanna do what i did with my other multi chapter fics and have a set update schedule for this(especially since im still not done with something sweet oops) so while i want to make it consistent it wont be as strict as those started out just to make sure i dont sacrifice quality.
> 
> i hope you liked it and feel free to leave a comment if you did! thanks for reading!


End file.
